


Only In This World

by takahoe



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: College AU, M/M, Multi, Threesome, my fic written for the exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takahoe/pseuds/takahoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course you do,” Joe teases, leaning his hand back onto Basco’s waiting chest, still as strong as the first time Joe tentatively touched it almost a year ago now. <br/>“You still like surprises right?” Marvelous asks, standing on his tip toes to suck on Joe’s exposed neck. <br/>“Only when it’s you two.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only In This World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xeiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeiana/gifts).



“You smell like him,” Joe says aloud, closing his eyes and shutting the book in his hands.

Marvelous stops abruptly before turning on his right heel to face Joe’s chair in the corner of the room. It is Wednesday and there is absolutely no reason for Joe to be awake at this hour. After his late political science course on Wednesday nights, Marvelous goes for chemistry tutoring. It’s been like this for six months, it’s their usual schedule. _There’s no way he knows._

Carefully drawing his breath, Marvelous struggles to bring his eyes up to meet Joe’s cold stare. “You think I don’t know what he smells like, Marvelous?”

Most people would hear this conversation and know exactly what comes next, but they’d be wrong. Marvelous knows exactly what is coming next. He can practically hear the lust in Joe’s voice, dripping silently from his lips but portraying itself in the way he stands, shifting from one foot to another, one hand rubbing the end of his hair together and the other placed delicately on his right hip. _Arousal._

Striding across the room towards Joe, the sound of Marvelous’ boots is jarring. Marvelous places his hands on Joe’s hips drawing them close until their hips are touching. Although slightly off due to Joe’s growth spurt since high school, something Marvelous will never let go, they’re still able to meet roughly at the same height when they kiss. Just before Marvelous is about to lean in, Joe’s breath palpable on his lips, a sultry voice cuts through the tangible silence and Joe feels a familiar pair of hands on his ass.

“He doesn’t smell like me, Joe,” Basco slips one of his hands into the back pocket of Joe’s way-to-tight jeans and squeezes gently, “I smell like me.”

“Of course you do,” Joe teases, leaning his hand back onto Basco’s waiting chest, still as strong as the first time Joe tentatively touched it almost a year ago now.

“You still like surprises right?” Marvelous asks, standing on his tip toes to suck on Joe’s exposed neck.

“Only when it’s you two.”

A small laugh escapes Basco’s lips while he nuzzles into Joe’s long hair that Marvelous has pulled out it’s usually pulled back appearance. “This is the only world in which this would work, isn’t it?” Basco continues to laugh, turning slightly maniacal, before grabbing Joe’s hair at the base of his neck just where it makes him keen.

Marvelous cackles, grabbing Joe’s hand as him and Basco haul Joe into their bedroom. Basco had refused to live with the two of them, claiming he was too much of a hassle. Marvelous had tried to push the issue but eventually had dropped it at Joe’s persistence. _Something Joe is secretly glad never worked out._

“So, Marv-chan, are you going to be a selfish slut tonight or should we both have our way with him?” Basco chides, slinging Joe onto the bed and going for Marvelous’ many layers.

“I am feeling rather selfish, considering you teased me the entire time during tutoring,” Marvelous sighs, letting Basco remove his button down dress shirt as slow as ever like the mad man he is. “But he does look so pretty when we’re both inside him, haaaa…” Marvelous replies, looking over his shoulder at Joe sprawled out on the bed.

“Whatever, we’ll figure it out, we always do,” Basco snips back, getting frustrated with stupid Marv-chan’s clothing and ripping his undershirt straight down the middle instead of pulling it over his head.

“Basco!” Marvelous chokes, looking down at his torn clothing and sighing deeply, “What did I tell you about –“

Shoved to his knees which nearly takes the breath out of him, Basco threads his fingers through Marvelous’ hair and pushes Marvelous’ face straight into his crotch. Marvelous looks up like a filthy whore, Basco’s mind provides, and gets to work. Basco can see out of the corner of his eye that Joe has taken it upon himself to get ready for at least Marvelous. Something Basco _adores_ about Joe, he’s always about five steps ahead of both Marv-chan and him. But if Basco was held at gun point, he’d never admit it.

Joe meets Basco’s eyes as Marvelous has Basco’s dick in his mouth. Marvelous is too entranced by the smell and taste of Basco’s dick – Joe knows, he’s been there before, it’s beyond erotic – to notice that Joe has stripped down naked and taken out two condoms and a lot of lube. Basco nods at him to continue and Joe decides to take the initiative and coats his fingers in lube.

Getting on his hands and knees with his ass pointed towards Basco, Joe puts his lube-coated fingers in against his hole and slowly begins to press one finger inside. Sliding his finger in and out slowly, Joe adds another and then three, _the more pressure the better._ Basco breaths through his teeth, pressing his lips together tightly until they turn white before tearing his eyes away to look at the other beautiful sight below him.

With dick stuffed in his mouth so far he begins to choke, Marvelous barely remembers to breathe through his nose before he dies. Basco’s dick tastes unlike anything Marvelous has ever had in his mouth, better than any dessert, and he cannot bring himself to stop bobbing his head up and down like a fucking whore working for money.

Right before he feels his balls tighten, Basco rips Marvelous off his dick, spit dripping from every part of his mouth, Marvelous looks straight out of porno. Grabbing Marvelous by the hair, Basco turns him around to look at the sight Joe has created. Three fingers working themselves in and out of his ass, Marvelous begins to drool even more before very ungracefully picking himself up off the floor.

Climbing onto the bed slowly with a very desperate fear of falling, Marvelous grabs one of the condoms laid out on the bed and begins to unwrap it. On his knees as well, Marvelous rolls the condom onto his dick and grabs Joe’s other hand which has gone limp on the bed.

“Can I?” Marvelous asks, stroking his dick as he eyes Joe’s wet hole with a sly grin.

“Do you even need to ask?”

“Guess not,” Marvelous says, his voice dropping in pitch.

With Joe’s left hip in Marvelous’ left hand, Marvelous uses his right hand to place his dick at Joe’s hole. Marvelous takes Joe’s attempt to move backwards onto his dick as a good sign and presses inside. “Oh god,” Marvelous breathes, dropping his head down so his chin almost touches his chest, Marvelous gathers his composure and pushes in further.

Joe gasps as Marvelous starts to rub inside where he normally reaches and Joe comes. He’s not going to say anything but he’s so sure Basco knows, _but Basco doesn’t care._ Marvelous puts his right hand on Joe’s right hip and starts to thrust at a consistent pace. Marvelous’ head starts to get dizzy and he drapes his chest over Joe’s back pausing for just long enough for Basco to take his place on the bed behind Marvelous.

“Marv-chan,” Basco whispers in Marvelous’ ear, as he takes the lube and a condom in his hands.

“Basco…” Marvelous breathes just barely audible now, “He feels so good…”

“I know, Marv-chan, now bend over so I can join the fun,” Basco pours lube all over his fingers and places three of them against Marvelous’ hole.

_All at once or none at all._ That’s what Marvelous had told Basco the first time they had ever fucked during Marvelous’ freshman year in college, and Basco had kept that promise. Pressing his fingers inside in one fell swoop, Marvelous’ hips jerks forward causing Joe to become aware of the situation all over again.

Basco’s fingers work magic inside Marvelous and soon enough he’s begging to be fucked, _as usual._ Ripping the condom open and rolling it on, Basco takes quick action and slides inside Marvelous’ prepped hole as fast as Basco knows he needs it.

Once the three of them are all together like this, Marvelous becomes a stupid emotional mess and Basco knows they don’t have long before he comes and gives up. _Thank god Joe is tougher than Marv-chan._

Pounding Marvelous until he’s shrieking is the way Basco likes to do it and he’ll never do it another way. One hand in Marvelous’ hair and the other on Joe’s hip, Basco feels the most in control he ever feels and that’s what truly gets him off. Not the fact that Marvelous’ hole is swallowing him like it hasn’t been nourished in years or the fact that Joe is looking at him like he’s a mirage in a desert. But the fact that Basco knows he controls whether or not these boys can walk in the morning and that they’ll keep crawling back for more tomorrow night.

Hearing Marv-chan finish is a joy in and of itself, causing Joe to come for the third time that night. _Even though he’ll swear to Marvelous that he only came once._ Basco grabs Marvelous’ hips like his life depends on it and drills into him harder than he ever has before.

“Basco… It hurts…” Marvelous is crying now, and Joe has pulled himself off of Marvelous’ cock, now facing him and kissing his face all over even though Marvelous won’t stop crying.

“Almost done, Marv-chan,” Basco chuckles, pulling Marvelous into his lap and fucking up into him until Basco comes straight inside and _god does he come a lot._

Pulling Marvelous off of his dick, Basco catches a glimpse of his hole. _Red, oops._ Basco can’t be too sorry, Marv-chan asked for it anyway.

Delusions aside, Basco refocuses, turning around to see Marvelous and Joe heading for the shower with Marvelous’ hand extended to him.

“You coming?” Marvelous asks, cocking his head to the side and giving Basco a questioning look.

“Already did.”

Joe hits Basco over the head as he approaches them and Marvelous laughs his boisterous laugh and Basco realizes _maybe this isn’t half bad._

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests/commissions on tumblr!   
> zyuohking.tumblr.com/


End file.
